Vergangenheit
by crying-tear
Summary: Schließt direkt an Folge 1.16 Clare de Lune an...was passiert mit Danny nachdem der Fall gelöst wurde? Und wieso hilft ihm gerade Samantha?
1. Schlaflos

**Titel:** Vergangenheit  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Anmerkung:** Spielt zeitlich genau nach Folge 1.16 „Clare de Lune"  
Die FanFic war nie als Mehrteiler ausgelegt, hat sich aber dann doch irgendwie ergeben.  
Ich vermische einige Erkentnisse aus verschiedenen Staffeln, darüber müsst ihr hinwegsehen...

_**Disclaimer: **Nichts an der Serie "Without a trace" ist mein Gedankengut...  
_

* * *

Danny hasste diese Momente. Vor einer Stunde war er hundemüde gewesen. Er hätte alles für Schlaf gegeben und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er seit einer halben Ewigkeit Feierabend und war hellwach. Er hatte die letzten Wochen kaum geschlafen. Seit dem Fall von Clare Metcalf war seine Vergangenheit zurück. Jahrelang hatte er versucht alles zu vergessen, hatte den Unfall seiner Eltern und die damit verbundenen Schuldgefühle tief in seiner Seele vergraben. Doch jetzt? Jetzt waren sie wieder da, mit all ihrer Intensität. Und in jedem Moment, in dem er Ruhe hätte finden können, war die Angst zurück. Die Angst vor dem Moment, in dem er einschlafen würde und den Unfall immer und immer wieder erleben würde.  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", Danny lag hellwach auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er musste Schlaf finden. Er hielt das langsam aber sicher nicht mehr aus. Das Telefon riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: Es war Martin.

„Du hast gerade im richtigen Moment angerufen!", sagte Danny, als er sich neben Martin an die Bar gesetzt hatte.  
„Das dachte ich mir schon", gab Martin zurück und sah Danny zu, wie dieser einen Doppelten Scotch bestellte. „Was ist los mit dir Danny?"  
Danny nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas, sah Martin an und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Martin hatte keine Ahnung was in ihm vorging. Niemand wusste es. Er hatte den Tod seiner Eltern immer für sich behalten, hatte die Erinnerung verdrängt, ein neues Leben begonnen. Und nun quälte ihn die Erinnerung. Clare Metcalf hatte sie zurückgebracht.  
„Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht! Wir sind nicht bescheuert Danny, du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Du bist unkonzentriert und…"  
„Und was? Was willst du von mir Martin? Bist du neuerdings mein Psychiater?" Er wollte nicht so grob zu seinem Freund sein, aber er hatte jahrelang an dieser Mauer gearbeitet, die ihn umgab, und er wollte nicht, dass seine Vergangenheit dieser Mauer Risse zufügte. „Hör zu Martin, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich finde es wirklich reizend, dass ihr euch Sorgen um mich macht, aber es ist alles in Ordnung." Er nahm den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas und stand auf: „Ich gehe jetzt nach hause. Wir sehen uns morgen."  
Danny trat auf die Straße. Er merkte jetzt wieder wie müde er eigentlich war. Er musste nach hause.  
„Danny!" Martin war kurz nach ihm auf die Straße getreten. Danny drehte sich um, sah Martin an. „Es ist der Fall von Clare Matcalf, oder?" Danny schaute nach oben, schwieg, starrte in die Nacht. „Ich weiß nicht warum dich dieser Fall so mitnimmt, aber du musst ihn loslassen. Es ist fast zwei Wochen her. Vergiss es, was auch immer dort vorgefallen ist, vergiss es." Danny drehte sich wieder um.  
„Es ist nicht zwei Wochen her Martin, es ist Jahre her und ich habe versucht alles zu vergessen, habe gekonnt alles verdrängt und als ich Clare dort stehen sah, sah ich mich und ich wusste genau wie sie sich fühlte und mir wurde schlagartig wieder bewusst, dass ich nie versucht habe damit klar zu kommen." Seine Mauer hatte den ersten Riss bekommen.  
Martin sah Danny verwirrt an: „Wovon redest du?"  
„Wovon ich rede Martin? Du willst nicht wissen wovon ich rede."  
„Glaubst ich wäre hier, wenn ich es nicht wissen wollte?", gab Martin zurück.  
„Es ist nicht wichtig, OK? Es ist meine Sache, ich muss damit klar kommen, sonst niemand, OK?" Er tat alles um die Mauer nicht einstürzen zu lassen. „Gute Nacht!" Danny wandte sich ab und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den zurückbleibenden Martin.

Eine Stunde später lag Danny wieder auf seinem Bett, starrte die Decke an und wartetet darauf irgendwann Schlaf zu finden. Er hoffte, dass es ein traumloser Schlaf sein würde. Er hoffte, dass er nicht schon wieder den Unfall erleben würde, wie er es seit dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen mit Clare Nacht für Nacht getan hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Danny zu spät zur Arbeit. Er hatte die ganze verdammte Nacht Wachgelegen und war erst gegen 05 Uhr morgens eingenickt. Er durchlebte den Unfall wieder, als er erwachte und auf die Uhr blickte stellte er fest, dass er verschlafen hatte. Als er endlich ins Büro kam wartete Jack bereits auf ihn.  
„Danny, kann ich mir dir sprechen?" Danny nickte und folgte Jack in sein Büro. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.  
„Martin hat mir gesagt, dass du Probleme hast."  
„Er hat was?"  
Jack sah Danny durchdringend an: „Was ist los Danny?" Danny wurde wütend. Auf Martin, auf Jack, auf alle, die ihm diese Frage bereits gestellt hatten. Er schwieg.  
„OK Danny. Du wirst 2 Wochen nicht arbeiten und du wirst dir darüber klar werden, was mit dir los ist und deine Probleme in den Griff bekommen!"  
„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Du suspendierst mich?"  
„Ich würde es eher einen vorgezogenen Urlaub nennen."  
„Danke Jack, vielen, vielen Dank!" Danny stürmte aus dem Büro. An den Aufzügen begegnete ihm Martin: „Dir auch vielen Dank!" Er ließ Martin stehen und stieg in den Aufzug…


	2. Wahrheiten

**Kapitel 2  
„Wahrheiten"**

„Wo ist Danny?", fragte Sam, als sie das Büro betreten hatte und Martin und Vivianne über eine alte Akte gebeugt vorgefunden hatten.  
„Er ist zu hause", sagte Martin und sah Sam an. Samantha zog ihren Mantel aus, legte ihn über den Stuhl und stellte sich neben die beiden.  
„Was wollt ihr mit der Akte von Clare Metcalf? Der Fall ist doch schon längst abgeschlossen."  
„Ich war gestern mit Danny in einer Bar." Da Samantha nichts sagte, redete Martin weiter. „Er hat Probleme. Das weiß er und das wissen wir. Ich dachte er würde es mir vielleicht erzählen."'  
„Er war wahrscheinlich stur wie immer", gab Sam zurück und Martin nickte.  
„Ich hab es Jack gesagt."  
„Du hast was Jack gesagt? Es ist doch nichts passiert." Martin wollte antworten, war aber zu perplex wie Sam sich für Danny einsetze. Die beiden hatte doch nie eine besonders tiefe Freundschaft verbunden…  
„Er schläft nicht", mischte sich nun Vivianne auch in das Gespräch ein.  
„Was ist passiert", fragte Sam erneut und Martin sah sie lange an bevor er antwortete: „Er ist für zwei Wochen suspendiert."  
„Und ihr glaubt das hilft ihm?"  
„Was hättest du denn getan?" fragte Martin, der leicht verärgert war über Sams Einwand.  
„Ich hätte noch mal mit ihm geredet…" Aber bevor Samantha ihren Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, wurde sie von Martin unterbrochen: „Sam in diesem Job muss man immer zu Einhundertprozent einsatzfähig sein und das ist Danny nicht. Ich hab versucht mit ihm zu reden. Mehrmals. Doch irgendetwas an diesem Fall beschäftigt ihn", er deutete auf die Akte, „und wir werden jetzt herausfinden was."

Eine Stunde später saßen Vivianne und Samantha über der Akte. Sie waren alles noch einmal durchgegangen.  
„Nichts", sagte Sam, „ich sehe nichts, dass uns irgend einen Hinweis geben könnte."  
„Hier steht Danny hat sie gefunden?" fragte Vivianne.  
„Jack war dabei, aber Danny hat mit ihr geredet."  
„Was hat er gesagt?" Vivianne sah Sam an und erkannte sofort, dass sie ihr keine Antwort geben konnte.  
„Ich fahre zu ihm!" Samantha war aufgestanden und griff nach ihrer Jacke. Martin kam an den Schreibtisch: In der Hand das Bild von Dannys Familie, dass Danny an seinem Arbeitsplatz aufgehängt hatte.  
„Kennt ihr dieses Bild?"  
„Nein", antwortete Vivianne, „aber Danny hat es kurz nachdem Clare gefunden worden ist aufgehängt."  
„Ich fahre zu ihm", sagte Sam und sah Martin an, „kommst du mit?" Martin schüttelte den Kopf. Er war überrascht, dass Samantha ihn fragte. „Ich würde gerne, aber Jack hat mit einigen Schreibkram aufgehalst. Aber", er reichte Sam das Bild, „nimm das mit."

Danny war gerade auf seinem Sofa eingeschlafen, als ihn ein Klopfen an der Tür wieder aus dem Schlaf riss. Gereizt öffnete er die Tür und war umso überraschter, als er Samantha vor sich sah. Sie war die letzte Person mit der er gerechnet hätte. Vielleicht mit Martin. Aber nicht mit Sam. „Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er ungläubig.  
Samantha hielt ihm das Bild seiner Familie vor die Nase: „Ich will mit dir reden." Dann nahm ihr das Bild ab und antwortete garstig: „Wo hast du das her?"  
„Von deinem Schreibtisch", gab Sam zurück und sah Danny besorgt an. „Verdammt Danny, was ist los mit dir?"  
Danny hasst diese Frage. Er wollte sie nicht beantworten. Wollte seiner Mauer keine weiteren Risse zufügen. Aber dennoch bat er Sam in seine Wohnung. Sie hatte den weiten Weg extra gemacht. Sie war wegen ihm gekommen. Wie lange war es her seit jemand so etwas für ihn getan hatte? Danny wollte und konnte ihr nicht einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen.  
„Setz dich doch", sagte Danny und räumte schnell eine Decke zur Seite, die auf dem Sofa lag. Sam setzte sich und betrachtete Danny. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er sah schlecht aus. Richtig schlecht.  
„Willst du es mir nicht sagen?" fragte Sam.  
Danny setzte sich in einen Sessel, der dem Sofa genau gegenüber stand. Warum sollte er Sam alles sagen? Sie waren nicht einmal sonderlich gut befreundet. Er hatte sich Martin nicht anvertraut, warum sollte er es jetzt tun. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Foto in seiner Hand.  
„Es ist deine Familie, oder?" Sam ließ nicht locker. Sie merkte, dass Danny an einem Punkt war, wo er sich jemandem anvertrauen würde. Freundschaftlich griff sie nach seiner Hand. Als Danny von dem Foto hochsah erkannte Sam, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ohne zu zögern nahm Samantha Danny in den Arm und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er endlich sagte, endlich sagen konnte, was ihn bedrückte.  
Als sich Danny einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stand er auf, wischte sich verschämt die Tränen aus den Augen und ging unruhig durch den Raum.  
„Sag es mir Danny" Sam wollte aufstehen, doch als Danny sich umdrehte erkannte sie die Wut in seinen Augen.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen!", gab Danny trotzig zurück und war im Begriff die Tür zu öffnen, um Sam herauszukomplimentieren.  
„Du sagst mir jetzt die Wahrheit! Ich bin wegen dir hier Danny! Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas quält. Und ich sehe auch, dass du es mir sagen willst, aber einfach zu viel Angst davor hast. Was kann so schlimm sein, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst?" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an.  
Lange war es still bevor Danny wütend sagte: „Verdammt Sam…ich…wegen mir mussten meine Eltern sterben!"

„Danke Sam", sagte Danny, nachdem er Samantha alles erzählt hatte: Der Tod seiner Eltern. Die Schuldgefühle. Die Vergangenheit. Alles was seit Clare Metcalf wieder in sein Leben getreten war.  
Als Samantha gerade gehen wollte hielt Danny sie zurück: „Sam?" Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?" Sie nickte. „Das alles hier. Das bleibt unter uns, OK."  
„Aber wieso…" Danny unterbrach sie: „Bitte Sam. Das alles…ich will allein damit klar kommen…du…du und Clare ihr seid die einzigen die das Wissen und ich will einfach…es soll so bleiben." Samantha nickte. Danny hatte die Mauer, die heute eingestürzt war, wieder notdürftig aufgebaut.  
„Bist du OK?" fragte Samantha noch einmal und als Danny nickte, lächelte sie ihn noch einmal an und hatte dann auch schon die Tür hinter sich zugezogen...


	3. Rückkehr

**Kapitel 3  
"Rückkehr"**

„Er ist wieder da", sagte Vivianne als Danny nach seinen zwei Wochen „Zwangsurlaub" wieder im Büro erschien. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist!", fügte sie hinzu und lächelte Danny freundschaftlich zu, nachdem sie ihn ebenso freundschaftlich umarmt hatte.  
„Du hast uns doch sicher vermisst!" Martin war zu den Beiden gekommen.  
„Ja, vor allem dich!", gab Danny leicht sarkastisch zurück.  
Sam kam zu dem Besprechungstisch und blickte zuerst zu Martin, dann zu Danny und lächelte ihm zu. _Ja, _dachte Danny,_ es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen. _Sam hatte ihm sehr geholfen und Danny hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass sie jemand war, der ihm helfen konnte. Er hatte sie immer nur als Kollegin, aber nie als Freundin wahrgenommen.  
„OK, genug der Herzigkeiten", Jack war an den Tisch getreten und hatte die Szene unterbrochen: „Es wartet Arbeit auf uns." Er blickte zu Danny: „Schön dich wieder dabei zu haben."  
„Das habe ich auch vermisst", feixte Danny und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. Er hatte endlich wieder das Gefühl, dass es ihm gut ging.

„Mein Gott Danny, es ist fast zwölf. Findest du nicht, dass du endlich nach hause gehen solltest?" Vivianne hatte gerade ihren Mantel angezogen und dabei gesehen, dass Danny immer noch über seinem liegen gebliebenen Papierkram saß.  
„Ja, Mom, ich gehe bald", sagte Danny und sah Vivianne belustigt an.  
„Aber sag morgen früh nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt habe", Vivianne drehte sich um, winkte noch einmal und war mit einem „einen schönen Abend noch" aus dem Büro verschwunden.  
„Lass uns gehen!" Sam hatte sich unbemerkt an Dannys Schreibtisch geschlichen.  
„Wohin denn?" fragte Danny und sah von seinen Papieren auf.  
„Ich dachte du könntest mir zur Feier des Tages einen Drink spendieren?" Danny sah zu seinem Papieren und dann zu Sam: „Dann lass uns gehen!"

„Dir geht es besser, oder?"  
„Können wir das Thema nicht lassen?"  
„Du kannst mit mir reden, schon vergessen?"  
„Lass es, Sam. Tun wir doch einfach so, als wäre das alles nicht passiert."  
Sam sah von ihrem Glas hoch: „Komm schon Danny, das geht nicht."  
„Warum nicht?" entgegnete Danny und trank an seinem Bitter Lemon. Er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle und dieses Mal keinen doppelten Scotch bestellt.  
„Da steckt doch mehr dahinter? Ich meine, OK, du hast mir das mit deinen Eltern anvertraut, aber auch nur, weil ich dich dazu gedrängt habe. Warum kannst du dich niemandem öffnen? Warum ist da schon wieder diese Mauer?"  
„Können wir nicht über irgendetwas erfreuliches Reden? Baseball zum Beispiel?"  
„Ich will mit dir nicht über Baseball reden. Ich will über dich reden. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber du bist mir wichtig. Vielleicht haben dir das noch nicht viele Leute gesagt, aber du bist mir wichtig..."  
„Lass es Sam. Rüttele nicht an Dingen, von denen du nichts verstehst."  
„Danny…"  
„Lass es." Danny stand auf, legte einen 20 Dollar Schein auf den Tresen und griff zu seinem Jackett, das er über den Stuhl gehängt hatte. „Ich gehe jetzt besser." Er verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort, die völlig verdutze Samantha.

Zuhause stand Danny vor seinem Kühlschrank und betrachtete die geöffnete Flasche Whiskey, die er dort fand. Heute Morgen hatte er noch daran gedacht, sie wegzuschütten, doch jetzt stand er hier und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr lassen. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er noch den Mut gehabt den doppelten Scotch nicht zu bestellen, doch von einem auf den anderen Moment hatte sich wieder alles verändert. Gerade als er seine Hand ausstrecken wollte, um sich einen Schluck zu genehmigen, klopfte jemand an seine Tür. Danny schloss schnell den Kühlschrank und ging zur Tür, um zu öffnen: Vor ihm stand Sam.

Beide sagten nichts und doch verstanden sie sich in diesem Moment besser als je zuvor. Es schien fast so, als hätte jeder die Wahrheit des anderen akzeptiert…


	4. Narben

**Kapitel 4  
„Narben"**

„Du musst gehen", sagte Danny und betrachtete Sam, die neben ihm lag, aber keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen.  
„Warum?", demonstrativ zog Sam die Decke näher an sich.  
„Du musst morgen früh arbeiten", sagte Danny und betrachtete Sam eindringlich. Sie war so schön. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er das jemals denken würde, dass er jemals mit ihr hier liegen würde. Aber er tat es und er war ihr so unendlich dankbar für alles, was sie für ihn getan hatte. Doch er hatte bisher noch nicht den Mut gehabt ihr das zu sagen. Ihr alles zu sagen.  
„Vielleicht hast du es vergessen, aber wir arbeiten im selben Büro. Das ist kein Grund mich rauszuschmeißen." Danny betrachtete sie immer noch. „Was ist los? Warum siehst du mich so an?" Sam hatte ihr Kinn auf Dannys Brust gelegt und sah ihn an. In diesen Momenten bemerkte sie wieder, wie wenig sie von ihm wusste. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über eine große Narbe, die über Dannys Bauch verlief. Diese Narbe war sichtbar, doch Sam wusste, dass Danny noch unzählige weitere Narben hatte, die sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie würde ihm so gerne helfen all das zu überwinden, aber sie wusste nicht wie. Sie wusste einfach nicht wie.  
„Geh jetzt Sam", sagte Danny noch einmal. Sam nickte unmerklich und fing dann an ihre Klamotten, die neben dem Bett lagen zusammen zu suchen. Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft wieder mit ihm zu diskutieren. Sie hatte es schon so oft versucht. Als sie gerade ihre Bluse zugeknöpft hatte drehte sie sich zu Danny um, der in der Zwischenzeit seine Hose angezogen hatte: „Wird es immer so sein?"  
Danny sah sie an: „Was meinst du?"  
„Was ich meine? Ich meine das hier! Warum schickst du mich weg?"  
„Bitte Sam. Lass uns morgen darüber reden, OK?"  
Sam wollte sich nicht damit zufrieden geben und doch nickte sie. „Machs gut." Sie berührte Danny leicht an der Hand, aber selbst diese kleine Berührung zeigte ihr die Distanz, die trotz allem was geschehen war, noch immer zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Am nächsten Tag war Danny noch genauso abwesend, wie er es die Nacht zuvor gewesen war. Er sprach den ganzen Tag über kaum mit Sam, arbeitete stur vor sich hin, bestrebt niemand aufzufallen. „Gar nicht seine Art", wie selbst Martin treffend feststellte. „Ist alles OK mit ihm?"  
Sam sah Martin fragend an: „Woher soll ich das wissen?"  
„Na ja, ich dachte…ich dachte ihr hättet irgendwie einen Draht zueinander." Sam antwortete nicht sondern ließ Martin wortlos stehen.

Danny saß spät abends noch vor seinem Papierkram, der, so bildete er sich es zumindest ein, immer mehr anstatt weniger wurde, als Sam, schon in ihrem Mantel, an seinen Schreibtisch trat. „Ich gehe nach hause." Sie wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion als das bloße „hm", das Danny von sich gab. „Ich sagte ich gehe nach hause", sie startete einen neuen Versuch, doch wieder erhielt sie von Danny keine Antwort. „OK Danny, du hast gewonnen. Ich verschwinde aus deinem Leben. Leb wohl!" Sam verließ wutentbrannt das Büro. Als sie im Fahrstuhl stand spürte sie wie eine Träne über ihre Wange lief. Das hatte er nicht verdient, sie würde nicht um diesen Idioten weinen. Sie hatte alles versucht, hatte versucht für ihn da zu sein, doch je näher sie ihm kam, desto mehr entfernte er sich von ihr und sie wusste nicht warum. Sie wusste einfach nicht warum. Als Sam aus dem Fahrstuhl trat war sie sich sicher das richtige getan zu haben. Als sie aus dem Gebäude gegangen war atmete sie tief ein. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich für New York.  
„Es tut mir leid!" Sam drehte sich um; Hinter ihr stand Danny. „Es tut mir wirklich leid!"  
Sam fühlte, dass wieder Tränen in ihr aufstiegen: „Mir tut es auch leid."  
„Dir muss nichts leid tun. Du…noch nie hat mir jemand so geholfen, wie du es getan hast!" Danny wollte noch viel mehr sagen, aber er fand nicht die Worte, um das zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.  
„Aber hier ist Schluss Danny. Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen. Ab jetzt kannst nur noch du dir helfen." Sie fühlte, wie ihr wieder eine Träne über die Wangen lief. „Es liegt ganz allein an dir, was von diesem Moment an aus uns beiden wird." Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, wenn Danny sie jetzt umarmt hätte, aber er stand ihr nur gegenüber und sah sie an. Mit diesem speziellen Blick, den sie früher immer für Arroganz gehalten hatte. Doch heute wusste sie, dass aus diesem Blick all die Narben sprachen, die Danny sich in seinem Leben geholt hatte. Und es waren viele. Es waren unendlich viele. So viele, dass er jetzt nicht fähig war zu ihr zu kommen und sie zu umarmen.  
„Kommst du nachher noch vorbei?" Danny nickte. Sam betrachtete ihn und drehte sich dann um, um zu gehen. In der Kälte fühlte sie die warmen Tränen auf ihren Wangen.  
Danny ging zurück an seinen Papierkram. Er blieb fast die ganze Nacht im Büro. Er hatte nicht den Mut zu Sam zu gehen. Zu groß wäre die emotionale Barriere gewesen, die er hätte aufgeben müssen. Zu groß war die Mauer, die den Teil seines Herzens umgab. Doch tief im Inneren wusste er, dass Sam schon gewusst hatte, dass er nicht kommen würde. Das sie schon einen Abend zuvor gewusst hatte, dass es vorbei war. Das er nicht den Mut haben würde sie zu lieben. Und er wünschte sich, dass er den Mut gehabt hätte. Aber er hatte ihn nicht.

Am nächsten Morgen erschienen sowohl Danny als auch Samantha völlig normal im Büro. Sie sprachen nie wieder über diese vier Wochen, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Diese vier Wochen in denen sie sich fast geliebt hatten. Es blieb ihr wohlbehütetes Geheimnis. Manchmal, so dachte Danny, wieder etwas von der Sam gesehen zu haben, die ihm an dieser sternenklaren Nacht gegenüber stand, aber so schnell es gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden und in genau diesen Momenten wünschte sich Danny er hätte damals mehr Mut gehabt. Den mit jedem Mal an dem er zurück dachte wurde ihm klarer, dass er nur diese eine Chance gehabt hatte. Nur diese Eine.  
Der Scotch stand immer noch in Dannys Kühlschrank. Er hatte nicht den Mut aufgebracht ihn wegzuschütten, aber er hatte ihn auch nicht wieder angerührt. Er stand einfach da. Immer griffbereit. In seinem Kühlschrank.  
Danny schlief zwar wieder besser, aber dennoch wachte er in der ein oder anderen Nacht durch einen Traum auf: doch waren es nicht die Träume vom Unfall seiner Eltern, es war Sam. Sie führte ihm in diesen Nächten immer wieder vor Augen, was sie beinahe gehabt hätten und wozu Danny nie den Mut gehabt hatte...

**Ende**


End file.
